


Un amore casuale

by AllyLeeFromWonderlands



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyLeeFromWonderlands/pseuds/AllyLeeFromWonderlands
Summary: "Cosa ne sarà di noi?"Non riuscivo più a parlare, ogni parola che pronunciavo assomigliava ad una lama in gola. Non lo guardai. Non potevo sopportare così tanto dolore. Ero un mostro."Non ne sarà nulla se tu non ci pensi bene. Chiamami quando ti sarai capita"





	1. Prologo

''Non credi che siamo in una situazione normale per due persone che vogliono stare insieme?''

Scoppiai a ridere coprendomi la bocca con la mano, lui invece aveva stampato un sorriso sghembo da quaranta minuti. A volte credevo che potesse avere la capacità di rimanere immutabile. Bevvi un sorso di succo per smorzare quel silenzio che alleggiava nella mia testa. Non ero sicura di quel che stavo per fare, dovevo comunque togliermi quello sfizio; un punto fisso che mi perseguitava da 4 anni.

''Dai, lo sai che non sono sicura di nulla. Ho solo 17 anni e fino ad ora ho solo visto storie d'amore sgretolarsi come la neve, come posso creare da zero qualcosa che non ho mai avuto?'' iniziai seria, temendo di non essere compresa.-''Non lo saprai mai, finché non ci provi'' mi disse incoraggiante, stavo lentamente abbassando le mie difese invisibili. Avvicinò la sua mano alla mia e me la strinse con dolcezza.-''Sono sempre stato innamorato di te, lo sai, Sophie, non posso più lasciarti andare dopo oggi pomeriggio''.

Aveva ragione, come puoi non cogliere la palla al balzo. Dopo 4 anni di amicizia e rifiuti da parte mia, un bacio rubato da brilla ad una festa e tutte le conversazioni infinite. Non potevo mettermi con l'ex della mia (ex) migliore amica, non mi sono ancora perdonata quel bacio nonostante si fossero lasciati, come potevo adesso cambiare idea?

''Dario, ricordi cosa è accaduto due anni fa, non sono ancora sicura. Giulia non mi ha perdonato del tutto, ci parliamo a malapena ed è già tanto se ci parliamo. Io non voglio perderla, lei è tutto per me.'' gli dissi con tono piagnucoloso. Dopotutto, gli amici sono tutto, giusto?

''Sophie, per favore, non ricominciare. Non ti perdonerà mai, le parole che ha usato per descriverti erano da matti, non puoi farti questo. Tornare da chi ci ha traditi non ci fa bene...'' lo interruppi-''Senti, io sto provando a riallacciare i rapporti con Giulia, non posso vivere senza di lei''

''Ti ha già dimenticata, guarda con chi esce, guarda come ti ignora. Pensi di meritare tutto questo?!''

''Si, lo penso '', ed era vero. Ero stata una grandissima stronza, ho sottovalutato i sentimenti della mia migliore amica. Un atto che non dovrebbe mai accadere, mai. Un po' come quando nel Fracodice di Ted e Barney si dice che non bisogna farsi la mamma o la sorella. Tra le amiche vige la regola ''Mai con gli ex della propria migliore amica''. Avevo infranto la regola e ora dovevo subirne le conseguenze.

Si accasciò sulla sedia deluso dalla mia affermazione decisa, non sapeva come replicare. Mi conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, era il mio migliore amico, anche se odiava essere definito così. Lui mi amava, da matti, come i personaggi di Jane Austen. Amata con anima e corpo, con mente ed anima.

Si tirò su e mi guardo serio. Non riuscivo a sostenere il suo sguardo così mi limitai a trafficare con le mie unghie smaltate di nero osservandomi la camicia a quadri verde che avevo indossato.

Era Settembre, il 30 Settembre del 2016.

''Posso solo rispettare la tua decisione, ma ricorda che non avrai niente di buono da questo tuo atteggiamento. Devi farti valere''. Gli sorrisi e finì di bere il succo. Pagò lui per me, un atto da vero gentiluomo anche se odio essere trattata come una bambina. Ce ne andammo sollevati e mano nella mano.

Rincontrammo la mia amica Alessia e il ragazzo Sandro, un maleducato a mio parere. La loro era una relazione tossica, a dir poco perché lui la tradiva con qualunque ragazza gli capitasse sotto tiro; Alessia purtroppo aveva gli occhi fatti di prosciutto e non si rendeva conto che da lì a poco sarebbe finito tutto. O almeno lo speravo per lei.

Sul treno del ritorno indossai le cuffie con gli Skillet a palla. Per ogni periodo della mia adolescenza avevo un gruppo che seguivo con particolare assuefazione. Prima c'erano i Linkin Park, Paramore, Three Days Grace, Starset e tanti altri, in modo particolare ero fissata con i Green Day. La musica mi stimolava ad andare avanti, mi aiutava a superare i dilemmi che sembravano la fine del mondo; insieme a qualche sigaretta.

Alessia era contraria al fumo, ma non poteva far altro che ricordarmi quante ne fumassi al giorno contandole per me.

''Allora'' iniziai togliendomi la cuffia dall'orecchio destro.-''Sandro è migliorato dall'ultima volta?''. La mia amica aveva gli occhi cerchiati di rosso e sorrideva a malapena. Le misi un braccio intorno alle spalle in segno di conforto, era una ragazza minuta non mi ci voleva molto ad avvolgerla con le mie spalle da nuotatrice.

''Ecco, così così, sai è un ragazzo un po' problematico. Tra il padre che se ne è andato e la madre che lavora. Un povero cristo lasciato a sé stesso.''

Vedevo come cercava di giustificarlo. Alessia non è mai stata una ragazza forte di carattere, era troppo sensibile, lasciava che gli altri la sovrastassero e poi... era orgogliosa, molto orgogliosa, così tanto che anche se stava soffrendo non avrebbe chiesto aiuto. Mai. Sandro mi stava davvero sul cazzo, un ragazzo che tratta una povera e fragile ragazza come un oggetto. Neanche gli animali trattano così male i propri simili. L'uomo non è mai riuscito a vivere in simbiosi con i suoi simili, deve sempre esserci chi è più forte e comandare.

''Che schifo il patriarcato'' sussurrai.-''Come?'' mi domandò lei.-''Dicevo: non puoi farti trattare così, Ale, io ti voglio bene, lo sai che meriti di meglio. Non lasciare che ti trascini nel suo buco insieme a lui''

''Lo so, Soph, ma io lo amo'' mi disse, e le credevo. Quando parlava di lui le attraversava un luccichio gli occhi. L'amore è anche sofferenza e dolore, ma a volte bisogna lasciarlo andare.-''Io ti credo'', iniziai-''Ma amare non significa che devi per forza stare con quella persona, magari c'è la tua anima gemella che ti aspetta lì fuori''. Le indicai con il braccio libero il tramonto che faceva capolino all'orizzonte.

Il treno andava velocissimo, a malapena potevo distinguere le figure che mi passavano davanti. Alberi di ogni forma e grandezza e larghezza. Il cielo con qualche nuvola sparsa e l'arancio del sole che incorniciava tutto.

''Soph, amare significa distruggere...''. Cassandra Clare influenzava troppo noi adolescenti.

''Già, ed essere amati significa essere distrutti'', conclusi.


	2. Capitolo 1

''NON DIRMELO, PER FAVORE NIENTE SPOILER'' urlava Alessia a Elena durante la ricreazione. ''Per favore Ele, devo ancora vederla la fine di quella serie tv. Soph, dille qualcosa''. Iniziai a ridere per la scenata di poco prima e loro risero con me. Mi faceva così male la pancia che feci cadere il mio libro.

''Cazzo...'' sussurrai. Raccolsi il libro e sospirai vedendo che il segno non era stato perso. ''Dottor Jekyll e Mr. Hyde'', un romanzo scritto da Louis Stevenson, un classico della letteratura inglese che mi affascinava ogni istante che continuavo a leggerlo. Lo riposi sul banco sopra il libro di letteratura latina e mi girai verso le mie compagne.

Alessia era la secchiona del gruppo, faceva sempre tutti i compiti e ci passava tutti gli appunti. Ovviamente siamo sempre state amiche prima del liceo, non me ne sono mai approfittata; i capelli biondi e corti le incorniciavano il viso tondo e le gote rosse facevano risaltare il verde dei suoi occhi. Elena era una falsa secchiona, sembrava non passare molto tempo sui libri e invece era molto intelligente e capace; era la più alta del gruppo e aveva i capelli rossi lunghi fino al sedere, una dea. Poi ci siamo io e Camilla, la mia compagna di banco. A vederci sembriamo molto diverse, ed era così, io mora e lei bionda rossiccia, io occhi blu mentre lei occhi neri. Completamente diverse se non che entrambe avevamo origine africane dal lato materno e abbiamo sempre vissuto qui in Italia. Ci capivamo al volo e anche se c'erano istanti in cui stavamo per ucciderci non riusciamo a fare l'una a meno dell'altra.

''Hey Soph, mi sa che è arrivata Azzurra!'' mi annuncia Alessia. Azzurra invece era davvero la più brava della scuola, massimo dei voti e acume insuperabile. I suoi capelli rosso fuoco tinto non passava in osservato. Nessuno riusciva a fare amicizia con lei per via del suo carattere peperino e timido, ma non so come sono riuscita a diventare sua amica solo nominando un libro. Nonostante fossimo in diverse sezioni riuscivamo a mantenere un buon rapporto di amicizia. Mi alzai di scatto e la raggiunsi raggiante.

''Buongiorno! Come stai oggi?'' le domandai allegra.-''Un po' stanca, non sono una molto mattiniera'' mi disse ridacchiando -''Però ieri ho fatto un casino di schemi, spero ci facciano fare presto una verifica così mi tolgo dalle palle buona parte del programma''.- ''Vero, ci stanno sommergendo di roba e siamo solo a inizio Ottobre'' le risposi sconcertata - ''Dicono anche che il programma di quarto è il più lungo e pesante''. Sbarrò gli occhi e fece segno con la testa come per sottolineare quel che le dissi.-''Capito?! Abbiamo tutti una vita al di fuori della scuola, come possono pretendere!''

Rimasi fino alla fine della ricreazione a commentare con Azzurra di come i professori si fossero impazziti quell'anno. Quando suonò la campanella ci salutammo e ritornai al mio banco.

''Cosa abbiamo ora?'' chiedi a Cami.- ''Dovremmo avere...'' sfogliò il diario nelle pagine dell'orario e indicò una riga.-'' Fisica, ma la prof aveva detto che oggi sarebbe stata assente e forse abbiamo ginnastica''. Abbassai lo sguardo sui miei jeans neri e le creepers, sospirai scocciata perché se il prof avesse voluto fare pratica non avrei potuto giocare a pallavolo. Alla fine andò così, rimasi sugli spalti a leggere il mio libro, delusa.

''Signorina, io però vi avevo detto che in caso sarei venuto io a fare supplenza. La testa, mannaggia mannaggia'', il professore non si arrabbiò, anzi era molto calmo. Sapeva che qualcuno si sarebbe scordato di portare il cambio, forse gli insegnanti di motoria si aspettano di essere dimenticati.

Mentre la mia classe giocava a pallavolo contro una classe dell'anno prima sentii il telefono vibrare.

Era Dario.

''Buongiorno!'' mi scrisse lui.

''Salve, come va?'', replicai.

''Non c'è male, senti io domani non ho lezione. Posso venire a prenderti a scuola se vuoi. Stiamo un po' insieme''

Dal nostro ultimo incontro avevamo deciso di frequentarci, per rispettare la mia insicurezza in fatto di relazioni amorose. Lui ha acconsentito quindi eravamo in una fase del ''amici ma non troppo''. Alla fine gli risposi che sarei stata davvero felice se fosse venuto a prendermi a scuola.

Non vedevo l'ora.

''Fammi capire'' mi bloccò Camilla-'' Ora vi state frequentando, ma siete usciti una sola volta e lui ti ha già detto che è innamorato di te?''- ''Esatto'' le risposi mentre trafficavo su tumblr mentre aspettavamo l'autobus per tornare a casa.

''E quando pensavi di dircelo?! Disgraita, te ci nascondi sempre le cose'' mi rimproverò Elena divertita.-''ECCO perché stavi facendo tardi l'altro giorno!'', capì Alessia.

''Lo so, scusate è che non ero sicura accadesse davvero. Sapete che non sono mai sicura delle mie azioni con i ragazzi. Ricordate quel ragazzo che si confessò Gay? L'amico di Laura che mi ha spezzato il cuore e Alessio? Mi sono sentita usata, soprattutto perché non sapevo come relazionarmi a loro che erano sconosciuti''.

''Lo capiamo, ma ora è diverso. Dario lo conosci da quando avevi 13 anni, non è uno sconosciuto, ed è innamorato di te'', Camilla aveva ragione, non era come gli altri.

''Vero...'', Elena aveva iniziato a mangiare un panino gigante portato da casa, più grande della sua bocca e nella foga del chiacchierio parlava con la bocca piena.-''...sofrafruffo è innamofato'', deglutii il boccone-''Dario è anche un bravo ragazzo, ti sei sempre fidata di lui''

''Non lo metto in dubbio, ma quando c'è di mezzo l'amore va sempre tutto male, lo sapete'' dissi rammaricata. Ero terrorizzata dai sentimenti, philophobia, come direbbero i greci.

''Abbiamo capito che hai paura, ma è un modo per sbloccarti. Un bravo ragazzo, con la fedina pulita, che conosci tu e i tuoi genitori. Inoltre...'' Alessia si fece più vicina e tutte ci accostammo al suo viso-''...Se ti fidi così potreste andare anche oltre'' finì facendoci un occhiolino. Arrossii subito e mi tirai indietro coprendomi il viso con le mani. Le mie amiche risero dandomi pacche sulle spalle, bloccate fortunatamente dall'autobus che stava arrivando.

Salite ci mettemmo al nostro solito posto, in fondo ai posti a 4. La routine scolastica mi piaceva moltissimo. Indossai le cuffie e decisi di ascoltare qualche canzone dei Green Day.

Mi sentii togliere un cuffia, mi voltai sorpresa e innervosita. Lanciai uno sguardo di ghiaccio ad Alessia che mi fece la linguaccia. Mi fissavano tutte.

''Posso aiutarvi?'' domandai lunatica.-''Si, allora vorremmo sapere quando vi rivedrete e cosa capiterebbe se ti baciasse'' mi incastrò Camilla. Riusciva sempre a trovare le parole giuste per non farmi replicare. Schietta e decisa nessuno poteva fermarla. Mi arresi e bloccai la musica.

''Onestamente non lo so, penso che frequentarsi possa aiutarci a comprendere se vogliamo una relazione o no. Sapete che molte relazioni nate da un'amicizia non funzionano per il 70% delle volte. E poi sono vergine, non ho mai fatto niente con un ragazzo e non so nemmeno COME dovrebbe avvenire l'atto. Se poi io non lo amassi gli spezzerei il cuore, stare con qualcuno senza amarlo per me è una perdita di tempo. Non ho mai avuto necessità di una relazione, ora che si presenta... non so cosa dirvi'' dissi tutto d'un fiato. 

''Non devi preoccuparti se non lo ami ora, l'amore arriva piano piano'' iniziò Alessia-'' Non è proprio giusto dire così, a volte si ha anche il colpo di fulmine e amare qualcuno anche solo scambiandosi uno sguardo'' continuò Camilla.-''Ho capito, ma se lei è fatta così, e comunque possiamo aspettarci di tutto da un ragazzo. Dario è pur sempre fatto di istinti e di pulsioni, vedi che manco 6 mesi passeranno e la presserà sul fare sesso'' attaccò Alessia nervosa. Alzai le mani in segno di resa e cercando di calmare le acque. ''Ragazze, sapete che vi adoro. Solo il tempo mi confermerà le mie paure o le confuterà, per ora viviamo il presente''

Arrivata a casa lanciai con gioia lo zaino nella cameretta, eravamo solo a martedì e già ero stanca e chiedevo con necessità il weekend. La mia comitiva ogni weekend organizzata una pizza o una passeggiata nel paesino, eravamo così liberi e così felici. Non avevamo bisogno di nulla, solo della compagnia e di qualche risata in più.

Pranzai e decisi di dedicarmi per due ore piene ai compiti, poi sarei tornata al mio amato libro. Lo sentivo chiamarmi dallo zaino in preda ad una crisi claustrofobica.

Quando lo tirai fuori respirammo entrambi sollevati e lessi fino a tarda notte. Lo finì e una lacrima mi solcò il viso.

''Cazzo, ogni volta... non è possibile'' mi rimproverai per la mia estrema sensibilità alla lettura, ma solo lei ppoteva entrarmi nel profondo e darmi ciò di cui avevo bisogno.

Silenzio e Solitudine contemplativa

Quella notte dormii malissimo, non riuscivo a trovare una posizione adatta e mi ritrovai a pensare quante cose avrei dovuto fare l'indomani: In primis, superare l'interrogazione di letteratura latina, presentare il lavoro di gruppo di inglese, non sbroccare a fisica e vedere Dario.

L'ultima fra tutte mi metteva in particolare disagio. Sudavo freddo e mi venne un attacco di panico, mi sedetti sul letto e accesi la luce. Andai in cucina e bevvi un bicchiere di acqua gelata. L'estate non era ancora andata via ma la tramontana di Ottobre non demordeva dal farsi sentire. Ritornai a letto e decisi di guardare tumblr, solitamente a quell'ora gli utenti erano attivi. Infatti, quasi tutti i profili che seguivo, rebloggavano continuamente foto e frasi. Me ne capitò uno di una coppia che stava consumando il suo atto d'amore. Le parti intime erano coperte, ma le loro espressioni non nascondevano alcuna emozione. Iniziai a domandarmi se fosse davvero così il sesso, se era solo una diceria a chi era andata male o se ti faceva davvero toccare il cielo. Realizzai che per farlo sarei dovuta essere nuda e mi rifiutai categoricamente di stare nuda davanti ad un ragazzo. A costo di rimanere single e vergine a vita.

Continuai a guardare i post e le frasi, quasi tutte di Bukowsky e Alessandro D'Avenia, finché non mi addormentai con il telefono accanto al viso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 è nata per condividere passioni e storie, spero di rientrare in questi due obiettivi. Mi piace pensare che ognuno ha un mondo dentro che al momento giusto uscirà e ci permetterà di crescere e dare il meglio


End file.
